Undertale QnA
by IlluminatiDown123
Summary: ID and the crew is back at it again! We got questions, dares, and everything in between! Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry for the intermission, folks. Now we return to our regularly scheduled program._

Yes, I'm back, and I''ll try harder to keep committed. Now, for some questions.

 **Why did you leave us?, without even saying goodbye?**

CU was spamming me to take it down, and with other circumstances,I just couldn't maintain it.

 **Are you going to stay committed this time?**

I will try my hardest.

 **Is the QnA group dead?**

Pretty much. I haven't heard from anyone else since March.

Well, with all that out of the way, my second QnA is officially open for questions!


	2. Chapter 2

**FreakishFangirl: Hi it's me again**

 **ID:** I thought you were dead! Welcome back!

 **Papyrus what's your favorite type of spaghetti?**

 **Papyrus:** I USUALLY PREFER PENNE OR ANGEL HAIR, ANY KIND IS FINE! NYEH HEH HEH!

 **:HI I AM TO LAZY TO LOG IN**

 **ID:** Hello!

 **Do any of you know be more chill or South Park**

 **ID:** Actually, no. I'll stop by there sometime.

 **And what ships are canon again?**

We have: Soriel, Papyrisk, Alphyne, AsrielxChara, and IDxShadow.

 **Shadow:** Somebody say my name?

 **Sans looked down and sees a hole in the floor, a green recliner at the bottom. Then he was spun around by a long black haired white man in blue pants, a light orange hoodie, and sneakers with a carrot in his mouth.**

 **"Nyeh, what's up doc? Oh hi there viewers, i'm Aria Tavoosii. You may remember me as that guy who fought for Kayta Playz before her QnA turned to mush. Or maybe not, it got taken down. Anywho, I got a question for Sans. What was that red stuff that gusged outta ya when Frisk finally hit ya? Blood, marrow, or ketchup? Me and my buddy Tad got a bet going. . . why do I feel like I've said most of this before." The man said, nibbling on his carrot.**

 **Sans:** *a little shook* i-it was ketchup. *lies down*

 **The room suddenly turned monochrome and time slowed to a crawl, staticy laughter echoing as a cycloptic blue square with black limbs and a bowler hat materialized above Frisk's head. . .holding a picture of himself smoking a pipe with the caption "Me".**

 **ID:** *sigh* What do you want, Uncle Tad?

 **"Hello Meatbags! Judgement day is upon your giant rock. The verdict is that you cell sacks are racist, are damaging your planet and have good food."**

 **Shadow:** Eh, can't deny it. *takes a bite of a hotdog*

 **Anyways, i'm Tad Strange and I like bread. Are Prince Asriel Dreemurr and human of unspecified gender Chara Dreemurr alive in this universe? I can't sense their ki." Tad asked, taking out a pipe and sticking it in his eye socket, much to Frisk's displeasure.**

 **Chara:** Yeah, I'm here.

 **Asriel:** Me, too! *hugs Chara*

 **Chara:** Aw, you cinnamon roll.

 **Frisk: why did you fall down?**

 **Frisk:** It's... personal.

 **Papyrus: have you tried any other pasta?**

 **Papyrus:** OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS TRIED _ALL_ FORMS OF PASTA!

 **Shyren: have you entered the bone zone?**

 **Shyren:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Toriel: play mother 3**

 **Toriel:** I would my child, but I don't seem to have a GameBoy lying around anywhere...

 **All done for today!**

 **ID:** See ya!

 **~A female robot in lavender and avocado green clothing appears with a hooded human like figure in jeans the hoodie is neon pink. The figure is also female~**

 **Heya so this is your ask I am Utf and this is my friend Abigail we will come regularly to ask and dare**

 **ID:** Hello! HAve a seat in the couch, and you can have anything in the fridge except Shadow's Barqs. IF you touch that, I cannot guarantee your safety.

 **Finally decided to log in, hey!**

 **ID:** Hello!

 **I'm gayer than before...**

(I'm a little more bi than before.)

 **so, how are you guys, what up?**

 **ID:** Half a year is missing from our memories is missing from our minds, but other that that, we're good.

(See you guys next chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3

_What's this? An IlluminatiDown notification...?!?_ **ID:**

*inhales* What the _hell_ have you been doing this whole time, you beta-cuck of a Genji main?!?!

 _Oh, ya know, highschool, depression, the works._ **ID:** That is not a valid excuse.

 _It is for me._ **ID:** *sighs* Fine. But you have to _promise_ not to the us die again. Please.

 _Fine, I promise. Scout's honor._ **ID:** *grumbles* Yeah, you better...

 _What was that?_ **ID:** Nothing.

 _That's what I thought._ ** _Sup ID, it's me. sage wolfblood. I'm alive again -3- I've come to make your shit not dead anymore. And maybe flirting with people_** **ID:** We could all use a little flirting.

 **Shadow:** Hey!

 **ID:** I'm not the one flirting.

 **Shadow:** You better not be flirting. *pokes ID*

 **ID:** Oof.


End file.
